


break time

by cant



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant/pseuds/cant





	break time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GardenBodied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/gifts).



The first thing they'd done when Ophelia's family got home from holiday was fuck. At least four times, no breaks (she'd lost count after that). Felix hadn't seemed to be able to stop, hands all over her every time she even moved, lips all over her skin, though he hadn't bitten her once. That was odd in itself but she hadn't questioned it. Maybe he'd wanted her permission, or maybe he knew that if he started he'd get distracted and not be able to stop. Only when she'd started crying with the aching in her muscles did they stop, but only once he asked her if she wanted to and she'd said yes, but only for a break. She'd always kind of suspected that the sex Felix used to have with other people was the kind where people cried, because it had only made him more aggressive at first. 

She returned from the bathroom after a much needed face wash and a second to herself, and he had waited patiently for her, cross-legged on the bed. He looked off, however (even though he always looked a little out of place, like a raven in snow), and it took her a second to realise he was staring directly at her body, his expression somewhere between desperate and pained. 

"Felix? You okay?" she asked, one hand caressing high cheekbones. No reaction. He didn't even look like he was breathing. 

She knew that look. 

"You hungry, babe?" she asked quietly, cutting through his red haze of a mind and snapping her fingers in front of his face, bringing him back to reality with a jolt. 

"Uh," was all that came out of his mouth. Yes, he was hungry. His whole body was in pain. She'd just been busy recently, and they hadn't quite reliably figured out how long they could really last without seeing each other. It was a dangerous game they played, this symbiotic relationship that, were it amongst humans, would be considered unhealthy. For them, however, it was survival with the added bonus of being head over heels in love, and sometimes they just... Got it wrong. He'd thought that he could last, reassured her despite her mother's warnings, and dealt with the stomach cramps in silence. 

"Uh?" she repeated, smirking a little, and his gaze trailed from where he'd been staring blankly, her throat, to her breasts, her waist, back up to her face. She brushed hair back and came to sit on the bed beside him. "I can wait to wash these sheets." 

"Your dorm mates must think we do nothing but fuck," Felix smirked, though his voice was shaky. "Who gets blood on their sheets that much?" 

"Shut up." 

He couldn't help but reach out and touch her neck, just gently pushing fingers into the hair at the back of her neck. Soft, great for pulling on. "You sure? Don't... Don't wanna hurt you..." 

She nodded, pulling her hair out of the way and baring the side of her neck, a little apprehensive though they'd done it countless times before - that rationalisation never stopped the shooting pain as he sunk terrifyingly sharp teeth directly into her skin, hot breath from his nose rushing over her skin in a relieved, grateful, heated sigh. She wondered if he could hear the noises he was making, right by her ear, the kind that would be almost pornographic in any other context. Well, for him it was. It never really failed to make her pay attention, to sit up a little or melt into his body when he clutched her closer like he couldn't get enough.

Ophelia only noticed he was shivering when his body seemed to curl up a little. He looked smaller - like a child. Something had happened while she was away. 

"Princess, are you okay? Did something happen?" 

He managed to tear his mouth away with a wet sound, blood dripping from his chin. What a messy eater. "It hurt like fuck," he said bluntly, and Ophelia was taken aback for a moment. "I should have gone with you. Fuck, I wanted to tear out everyone's throats. Got into fights. I wanted to... I was PMSing so hard." 

Ophelia wanted to laugh, but there was something real in his voice and her heart squeezed. "You didn't have to hold back, you know." 

He shook his head. "If I... I just didn't want to... You remember when I nearly..." 

They both remembered, though he trailed off. He'd tested her pain threshold, and got an answer fairly quickly. That night was one they didn't really talk about, though Ophelia felt as though she had bared more of herself to him then than ever before. Puns aside, she'd nearly died. 

"Keep drinking, you idiot. We'll talk about that later." 

Felix's smile was genuine, at least. He tackled her to the bed and she felt his full weight on top of her with a squeak, holding him as he licked up excess blood, little nips reopening the wound before it healed so he could clamp his mouth down once again and drink to his heart's content. She lay mostly still, letting him feed, curious as to why he wasn't really feeling her up as much as he normally did. He was touching her body, holding and squeezing as much as he wanted to, but it didn't feel sexual. He just wanted the comfort. His hair was soft under her fingers, and he only shivered when she drew little lines down the back of his neck and his fingers tightened on her skin. His drinking got slower. 

"I love you," he breathed, licking the wounds for every drop he could get, and Ophelia's slowed heart skipped again. 

"You're okay," she smirked, suddenly exhausted, still stroking his hair. 

He rolled off her and pulled her into a gentle cuddle, little affectionate licks and kisses running up her neck and jaw, bloody lips meeting hers. She was used to the taste by this point, so she didn't mind when his tongue slid over hers, just slow and loving. 

"You look tired," she whispered, pulling up the forgotten blanket. He was almost glowing, full and happy and satisfied, though he was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Bed time." 

"Shut up," he whined, though the sun was coming through the windows. "I'm not tired." 

"You're passing out right now." Ophelia stood, a little shaky, and closed the blackout curtains before sliding back into bed, pressing her back against him and nuzzling his wrist, admiring blue veins and white scars. "So shut up and go to sleep." 

"'M not tired." 

"I will fucking knock you out." 

"Don't..." 

"Try me, you slut," she snorted, though the fingers she was playing with went limp and the big spoon finally fell asleep.


End file.
